The Sugar Rush Rival Racers
by ShootsDownshipper
Summary: What happens when Vanellope and Marissa have a face off between who's better at racing Marissa and her 'Newbies' from Candy Crazy or Vanellope and the Sugar Rushers involves MintyVanilla,StickySwizz,Peanut Butter Taffy,IceHead,AdorableWind,SourSnow,Trick or Treating Devils,CherryRainbow,CrackingCrumbs,Taste the Popsicle(or PoppingSkittle's)and PoppingGum


**Okay so ShootsDownshipper here with a new story anyway the couples are gonna be explained here MintyVanilla(Vanellope&Minty) StickySwizz(Sticky&Swizzle) Peanut Butter Taffy(Rancis&Taffyta) IceHead(Ice&Candlehead) AdorableWind(Adorabeezle&Windy) SourSnow(Sour&Snowanna) Trick or Treating Devils(Gloyd&Snicker) CherryRainbow(Rainbow&Jubileena) CrackingCrumbs(Crackle&Crumbelina) Taste the Popsicle(or PoppingSkittle's which is Skit's&Popsicle)PoppingGum(Popper&Gum)well onto the story!*Dramatic music plays***

Chapter 1:The Kids From Candy Crazy POV:Jubileena

I was running into the castle until I tripped and stumbled right in front of Vanellope. "Vanellope!"I yell. "What happened?You okay Jubileena?"She questions. "Yeah I'm fine!But I just learned there's another place like Sugar Rush!"I shout. "Really?Well we have to meet them"She tells me. "Yeah do you think they'll visit us?"I ask. "Maybe they will"She said as if on cue two kids walk into the room there was a boy with blonde slightly messy hair a wearing dark brown jacket,caramel brown shirt,dark brown jeans,caramel brown shoes,and tan fingerless gloves walksin with a small shy girl hiding behind him she had blue hair that went to her shoulders wearing a red hat,white shirt,blue jeans,and blue shoes. "Who're you guys?"Vanellope questions getting up with her scepter. "Well I'm SnickerDoodle but call me Snicker"The blonde one says. "A-and I'm Popsicle FireCracker"The little girl says barely showing her face from behind Snicker. "Okay what business do you have with the president?"I question. "Well we're suppose to see Princess Vanellope"Snicker says not paying any attention to me. "I'm Vanellope and call me president Vanellope it has a better ring to it and what do you need?"Vanellope tells him. "Oh well Marissa our princess but we call her master would like to invite you and your racers to the palace of our land Candy Crazy"Snicker explains. "Really well we'll be happy to visit what time should we be there?"Vanellope says. "Around two thirty today by the way to get to Candy Crazy go past the mountains and go through the Frozen Forest and you'll be there"Snicker tells her. "Okay we'll be there"She says then Snicker and Popsicle leave. "Jubileena go get everyone else we're gonna take a little trip to Candy Crazy"Vanellope tells me. "Are you sure president?I'm not so sure we can trust them"I say frowning slightly. "Of course I'm sure and now Jubileena"Vanellope says pointing to the door. "Yes president"I say walking out of the room.

*In Candy Crazy* POV:Marissa

I notice Snicker and Popsicle walk into the room. "Finally so are they coming?"I say slightly annoyed and sitting up. "She said they'll be over here around two thirty"Snicker tells me. "Good now go get the mess hall ready for our visitors"I order. "Yes master"He says then him and Popsicle leave. "Crackle!Rainbow!"I yell. "Yes master?"Crackle questions as he and Rainbow run into the room. "Go out to Frozen Forest and wait there until you see the Sugar Rush racers and guide them here"I order. "Of course"Crackle says bowing. "Anything for you master!"Rainbow says with a big innocent stupid rolls his eyes then they leave together. "Master not to put a damper on your _amazing _plans but why're we inviting those sugar high kids?"Sour questions me in a bored yet sarcastic voice.I look next to me at him giving him a slight glare. "Because if we take over that sugar crazy world we'll be unstoppable"I explain. "Oh of course"He says still in a bored tone. "Sour I get your based off of Sour Patch Kids but at least try to be somewhat happy when they're over"I tell him. "Of course I will master but I've only ever been mono-toned or mean"He tells me. "I know and good now go help with setting the mess hall for them"I say. "Yes master"He says then leaves. "Ugh"I groan sinking into my seat. "People have no idea how hard my job is"I mumble to myself.

*In Frozen Forest* POV:Crumbelina

"Ugh it's so fudgin' cold!"I complain. "Hey your not wearing a dress here!"Taffyta says hugging herself for warmth. "Uh guys did you just see that?"Rancis asks. "See what?Rancis your being to paranoid"Swizzle says. "No I know for a fact I seen something move!"He tells then we see two figures appear in front of us everyone starts freaking out. "Uh are you guys the Sugar Rush racers?"A boy with brown messy hair kinda like a wolves,a marine blue jacket with a matching shirt underneath,bright red pants,brown shoes and matching fingerless gloves says. "Yes we are"I say looking at him with a flirt look on my face. "Follow us we'll show you they way outta here"Another boy that looked exactly like him except he was kinda shorter and had a marine blue jacket with a violet shirt underneath,bright red jeans,forest green shoes,and gold fingerless gloves. "Okay who're you guys?"Jubileena asks with either a slight blush or frost bite on her cheeks. "Oh I'm Rainbow Rancher and that's my brother Crackle Rancher"The shorter one told her. "Nice to meet you I'm Jubileena BingBing"She says. "And I'm Crumbelina Di Carmello"I say. "Nice too meet you now lets go we have got a buffet waiting"Crackle says and we follow him. "Oh a buffet I like this already!"Swizzle says happily. "Onwards to the palace"Rainbow announces then starts marching in a funny way which makes Jubileena giggle.

**Well hope you enjoy my new story until then ShootsDownshipper is out peace!**


End file.
